


Day 14. Пять минут позора

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Challenges, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Никогда не спорьте с Лисами и ничего им не обещайте, если не готовы к последствиям
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 14. Пять минут позора

**Author's Note:**

> AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (find us on twitter)  
> если вам кажется, что здесь есть намёк на кэндрил, вам не кажется =)

– Может, не надо? – тоскливо сказал Кевин, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулак. – Ну это ведь и правда дурацкая идея. 

– Тебя за язык никто не тянул, – спокойно ответил Нил, терпеливо держа перед ним кружку с отбитой ручкой. – Давай. 

– Да, Дэй. Это были твои слова: "вы задолбали со своими спорами, пройдём в полуфинал, и я выполню все самые дурацкие ваши задания, а пока – пашем и тренируемся", – Эндрю весьма похоже изобразил слегка надменные интонации Кевина, с которыми тот говорил на поле. 

Кевин покраснел и закусил губу. Ему было нечего возразить, он и правда так сказал, а Лисы и правда выложились на последней игре, выйдя в полуфинал. И не то, чтобы он сомневался, что они это смогут, просто мелочно надеялся, что забудут про его опрометчивое обещание. Но Лисы никогда не забывали ничего, связанного со спорами, так что теперь почти все из них положили в кружку, игравшую на всех сборищах роль пепельницы, аккуратно свёрнутые записки с максимально идиотскими заданиями. 

– Бери, – Нил пихнул его кружкой. – Я на пары опаздываю. 

Кевин умоляюще посмотрел ему в глаза, но Джостен был непреклонен. На мгновение Дэю даже показалось, что к нему сейчас применят грубую силу, так что он, зажмурившись, всё же вытянул один из бумажных квадратиков. 

– Так, ну и что там? 

– "Пройтись по общаге топлесс", – Кевин обвёл взглядом предельно серьёзных Лисов. – Хэммик, это твоя идея? 

– О нет, – Ники вскинул руки в защищающемся жесте. – Моя более... утончённая, ты сразу поймёшь. 

– Я не буду с тобой целоваться! – возмутился Кевин, комкая в пальцах край футболки. 

– А что, можно было и такое написать? – искренне огорчился Ники. – Вот блин. 

Эндрю соскользнул с подоконника и, ухватив ухмыляющегося Джостена за капюшон толстовки, потянул к выходу. 

– Прости, Дэй, это моя мелкая месть за то, что ты заставил меня тренироваться с похмелья, – наконец признался Аарон. – Так что после пар мы ждём шоу. 

Лисы, посмеиваясь, разбрелись по своим делам и снова собрались к назначенному времени. 

Дефиле Кевина имело большой успех. 

***  
– Кевин, не ломайся, – нетерпеливо проворчал Нил. – Мы вроде уже всё выяснили. Осталось не так много. 

– Я не хочу, – свистящим шёпотом отозвался Дэй. – Джостен, ради всего святого, избавь меня от этого. 

– Да ни за что, – возмутился Нил. – Мне слишком весело, плюс до моего задания ты пока не добрался. 

Кевин за прошедшую неделю уже успел съесть перчик чили, не запивая, проходить весь день в футболке с максимально гейской надписью, отправить Эбби букет цветов (он подозревал, что это идея Рене, и был ей за это благодарен) и сходить на урок танцев (Дэн уверяла, что она ни при чём, но он ей не поверил). Поэтому энтузиазм Джостена ему не нравился. 

– Я тебе денег дам, – в отчаянии предложил Кевин, от чего Эндрю, сидевший на подоконнике с сигаретой, очень громко и очень обидно фыркнул. 

– Дэй, – проникновенно сказал Нил, обхватив ладонями его лицо и заглянув в глаза. – Ты сильный, ты смелый, ты сможешь. 

– Я сейчас заплачу, – признался Кевин, хватаясь за его запястья. – Нил. Не надо, а? 

Эндрю подошёл к ним и отцепил Кевина от Джостена, пихнув ему в руки чёртову кружку. Под его грозным взглядом Дэй покорно вытащил записку, медленно развернул её и прочитал с таким видом, словно это был его смертный приговор. Аккуратно свернул обратно. Снова развернул и перечитал ещё раз. 

– Я не буду этого делать, – охрипше сказал он наконец. – Я ещё хочу жить. 

– Дело чести, Кев. Тебе придётся. 

– Ладно, – Кевин сунул записку в карман джинсов. – Если что, не приносите на мои похороны лилии, я их ненавижу. И пусть оркестр играет блюз. 

– Мы учтём твои пожелания, – сладко пропел Джостен и подтолкнул его к двери. – Давай, Кевин, раньше начнёшь, раньше закончишь. 

Нил частенько оставался один на стадионе и наслаждался тишиной, мечтая о какой-нибудь ерунде или прокручивая в голове прошедшие игры. Но он мог поклясться, что никогда ещё здесь не было тише, чем в момент, когда Кевин, выходя из раздевалки, с каменным лицом сказал Ваймаку:

– Привет, папочка. 

***  
За время работы с Лисами Дэвид Ваймак твёрдо уяснил две вещи – эти засранцы при правильной мотивации могут _всё_ и если они вдруг затихли, то стопроцентно творится какая-то херня. 

Поэтому в комнату монстров он зашёл, приготовившись к самому худшему. Лисы в полном составе сидели на всех доступных поверхностях и выжидающе смотрели на дверь спальни Кевина. 

– Дэй, выходи, – раздражённо крикнул Эндрю. – У нас ещё куча дел сегодня, если ты не помнишь. 

– Я умер, – глухо отозвался Кевин из-за двери. – Ну, вы помните, лилии и блюз. 

– Кевин, кончай ломаться, – рявкнул Джостен, швырнув в дверь кроссовком. – Иначе я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю. 

Команда перевела на него удивлённые взгляды – такого тона от него никто ещё не слышал. Видимо, Дэй тоже сделал выводы, и дверь медленно открылась. Лисы в предвкушении подались вперёд, Ники даже заёрзал от нетерпения. 

Кевин вышел из спальни и, зажмурившись, замер на пороге. От его щёк запросто можно было прикуривать. 

– Ёб твою мать, – охрипше сказал Хэммик. – Когда я написал это задание, я не был готов к последствиям. 

Кевин одёрнул коротенькую юбку платья горничной и зажмурился сильнее. Платье явно было маловато для его широченных плеч и трещало по швам, белые чулки плотно обтягивали стройные бёдра, завершал картину кокетливый – хоть и кривой – бантик на талии. 

Эндрю выронил сигарету и ошеломлённо посмотрел на Джостена. 

– Я думал, он зассыт. 

– Тут главное мотивация, – чуть самодовольно ответил Нил, поднимая и обувая кроссовок. 

Ваймак обвёл взглядом свою команду и тяжело вздохнул, разворачиваясь к выходу. 

– Мне за это не платят, – пробормотал он, закрывая дверь. 

***  
Воскресным утром Кевин вышел в общую комнату с видом приговорённого к казни. Его уже ждали всей командой, а проклятая чашка с последним заданием гордо стояла на столе. 

– Я вас ненавижу, – проникновенно сказал Кевин. – Вы даже не представляете, что вас ждёт на тренировках. Я вас уничтожу. 

– Кев, расслабься. Осталось всего одно задание. Пять минут позора и ты свободен, – хмыкнул сидящий за столом Нил. – До тех пор, пока снова не ляпнешь что-нибудь. – он небрежным жестом придвинул к Дэю кружку. 

Кевин с глубоким вздохом достал бумажку. Несколько раз прочёл написанное, а потом уронил её и перевёл на Джостена неверящий взгляд. Тот лишь пожал плечами. 

– Спасибо, – севшим голосом сказал Дэй и порывисто обнял задушенно булькнувшего Нила. – Просто спасибо, – он поцеловал Нила в макушку и снова ушёл в свою спальню, захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Лисы переглянулись и кинулись к столу. Первым, как обычно, успел Эндрю. Он поднял злосчастную записку, прочитал и с ухмылкой передал остальным. Корявым почерком Нила поперёк клочка бумаги было написано "Никаких тренировок целых три дня!".


End file.
